


Poetry By Me

by AdeenBanner



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Original work - Freeform, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23432350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdeenBanner/pseuds/AdeenBanner
Summary: Hello! This is a little different, but I wanted to post some poetry I've written over the years on here! I write a lot in Iambic Pentameter or I just kind of write what flows. I hope you all enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

The Rain by Jessi Gillingham

Dancing alone in the rain,  
The world busy around me.  
Not a care in the world;  
Or so it seems,  
For I am crying in the rain. 

The rain a friend and a lover  
Always checking in on me;  
Tapping, tapping at my windowpane.  
It kisses my skin  
With each little drop,  
Hiding my tears  
Throughout the many, many years. 

When I’m alone,  
Dancing, dancing in the rain,  
I’m never ever truly alone.  
For the rain is my friend,  
A pall I need;  
Someone to comfort me  
When no one else would listen  
Or could even understand  
That those were not raindrops falling from my chin.


	2. Chapter 2

Darkness Consumes The Soul by Jessi Gillingham

Screaming and dreaming; running and hiding.   
The light is far, in the distance I see,  
Growing farther and farther away from me.  
I hope, I pray for better days to come,   
But the days turn dark and grow colder it seems.   
The sun gives off no warmth, no sense of hope.  
The rain, once a friend, whispers words of forlorn.  
It’s sweet taps upon my windowpane at night,  
Remind me just how alone I really am.   
I scream and scream, but no one seems to hear.   
My mind is screaming, my body screams, too,  
But my voice remains broken and silent,  
Lost in a sea of vipers and vampires;  
Poisoning my mind with lies and doubts for days;  
Sucking and draining what’s left of my soul... away.  
I dream and I dream, but nothing, it seems,   
Can free me from this horrifying dream.   
When I awake, what do I find waiting  
For me but the endless nightmare fails to cease.  
Though there are no vipers nor vampires lurking  
About, they are there, walking and walking,  
Leeching off my weak and timid mind.   
They compel me and fill me with doubt until,   
It seems, that I cease to exist and   
Lose all hope.


End file.
